In the so-called smart community and so on, it is expected to establish a low-carbon society by letting an EV which travels mainly using an externally rechargeable battery as a power source have a central role in transportation means.
In such a smart community, electric power required for an operation of the EV is intensively consumed during EV charging using charging equipment of each home or a dedicated charging facility. If life patterns are similar among most of inhabitants, it is expected that many EVs are charged at the same time. So, it is necessary to manage a charging amount from the EV charging facility by an EV management center and so on so that the electric power consumption of the whole community does not exceeds suppliable electric power even in an electric power consumption peak. Note that a specific method for shifting a part of the electric power consumption for the EV charging from a peak time zone to another time zone, including a method which is particularly called as peak-cut, peak shift and so on, is required.
In connection with the above, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2007-282383 A) discloses a method and system for leveling electric power load. In the method and system for leveling electric power load described in Patent Literature 1, leveling of the electric power load is realized at low costs by using a battery of car such as an electric vehicle, which is used as a commuter vehicle and is not used during an electric power demand peak in the daytime.
Patent Literature 2 (JP-2011-15521 A) discloses a system and method for charge control of electric vehicle, server, and smart meter. In the system and method for charge control of electric vehicle, the server, and the smart meter described in Patent Literature 2, charging costs for the electric vehicle are reduced by considering electric rates corresponding to various time zones.
Patent Literature 3 (WO 2012/017936 A1) discloses a battery information output device for power supply/demand leveling system. In the battery information output device for power supply/demand leveling system described in Patent Literature 3, in order to perform the peak cut of electric power, a battery of the electric vehicle, which is not operated in the daytime, is effectively used by appropriately discharging the battery based on an operation plan.
Patent Literature 4 (WO 2012/017937 A1) discloses a power demand-and-supply equalization system is disclosed. In the power demand-and-supply equalization system described in Patent Literature 4, in order to perform the peak cut of electric power, a battery of the electric vehicle, which is not operated in the daytime, is effectively used by appropriately discharging the battery based on an operation plan.
Patent Literature 5 (JP 2012-213316 A) discloses a system and method for optimal load planning of electric vehicle charging. In the system and method for optimal load planning of electric vehicle charging described in Patent Literature 5, the system for planning an electric vehicle charging plan for optimal planning of electric power demand is provided.
Patent Literature 6 (JP 2012-228170 A) discloses an integrated electric meter and an electric vehicle charging station. In the integrated electric meter and the electric vehicle charging station described in Patent Literature 6, charging equipment, metering equipment and communication equipment required for charging the electric vehicle is integrally stored in an enclosure, and simplified electric vehicle charging station is provided.